Christmas Carols Ryou Style!
by Cheshire Cat Chaos
Summary: The titel says it all! some classic Christmas carols rdone by every ones favorite tomb robber!
1. 12 days of Chritmas

**On the first day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
A trip to the shadow realm!**

On the second day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!

On the third day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two Screaming threats ,  
and a trip to the shadow realm.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Four Shadows duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming treats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Six of his countries 

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!**

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Seven Evil grins,  
Six of his countries,

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four Shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the Shadow Realm!**

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Eight sharp objects,  
Seven evil grins,  
Six of his countries,

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!**

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Nine dead bodies,   
Eight sharp objects,  
Seven evil grins,  
Six of his countries,

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!**

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Ten zombie servants,  
Nine dead bodies,  
Eight sharp objects,  
Seven evil grins,  
Six of his countries,

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!**

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Eleven plans for conquest,  
Ten zombie servants,  
Nine dead bodies,  
Eight sharp objects,  
Seven evil grins,  
Six of his countries,

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!**

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
Ryou gave to me:  
Twelve months to live,  
Eleven plans for conquest,  
Ten zombie servants,  
Nine dead bodies,  
Eight sharp objects,  
Seven evil grins,  
Six of his countries,

**FIVE STOLEN RINGS!  
Four shadow duels,  
Three maniacal laughs,  
Two screaming threats,  
and a trip to the shadow realm!  
**


	2. I wish you

I wish you a Deadly Christmas;  
I wish you a Deadly Christmas;  
I wish you a Deadly Christmas and a Bloody New Year.  
Bad tidings I bring to you, that you're dead;  
Bad tidings for Christmas and a Bloody New Year.

Oh, Go to the Shadow Realm;  
Oh, Go to the Shadow Realm;  
Oh, Go to the Shadow Realm and stay right there.  
I won't go you until go there

I won't go you until go there

I won't go you until go there, so go on go there.

I wish you a Deadly Christmas;  
I wish you a Deadly Christmas;  
I wish you a Deadly Christmas and a Bloody New Year.

* * *

**_Kurai: Hi all hope you're enjoy it! hey litsen if there are any carols you'ld like to see redone, go a head and tell me and I'll do the best I can! And if you're all good and review I'll keep going! . Enjoy!_**


	3. Deck the halls

As requested by computerfreak101 Kurai no Uyoku productions (that sounds so ra forsakenly officel) Is moooore then happy to present...Deck the Halls...Done by everyones favorite Tomb Robber!

* * *

Deck the halls with clouds of shadow!  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
'Tis the season to die!  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
now they are dead people,  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
To the ancient torture chamber,  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Fast away the old farts pass,  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Hail the shadows, ye lads and lasses,

Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Sing you now there joyous praises!  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Out into the wind and weather,  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

* * *

. Thanks to

Meneo Kohaku

Cheeky-eyes

Computerfreak101

and

Vulpix!

I'm get on your guys requests Rigth away! .


	4. Houses

Houses burning with an open fire  
Jack Frostbiting off your nose  
My praises being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like slaves of mine!  
Everybody knows a pile of gold and some shadow-duels  
Help to make the season dark  
Tiny tots with their eyes wide with fright!  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight!

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's bringing lots of pain and tortures on his slave!  
And every mother's child is gonna cry!  
Because shadows, don't really know how to die!

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To that pathetic Pharaoh!  
I'll get you puzzle, any time, any way!  
Deadly Chrismas to you

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
I'll get you puzzle, any time, any way!  
Deadly Chrismas to you

* * *

Katana/Kurai: Ummmmm wile its not what the requsty asked for I hope it will sufice...please be gentel I was tired! 


	5. doom

Oh the weather outside is frightful…..

**_Ryou: Wait there's nothing scarier then me! _**

**_Katana: Uhg will you just sing it? _**

**_Ryou: (shoves lyrics in her face) Change it!_**

**_Katana: Okay! Okay! (scribbles in a few things) There Happy? _**

**_Ryou: (reads it over) better…_**

Oh the shadows outside are frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go

**_Ryou: KATANA! _**

**_Katana: What now?_**

**_Ryou: This is written for two…_**

**_Katana: Uhg! (rewrites it )_**

**_Ryou: reads it it will do…_**

Oh the shadows outside are frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since I've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

**_Ryou:……Snow…UUUHG THAT HAPPY CRAP?_**

**_Katana: It's cold…._**

**_Ryou: (glare)_**

**_Katana: Fine! (changes it)_**

**_Ryou: Let it burn, let it burn let it burn? _**

**_Katana: It's destructive…_**

**_Ryou: it doesn't make scence…_**

**_Katana: (exasperated )Pretend it a house! _**

**_Ryou: (chiperly )Okay!_****  
**  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some slaves for torturing!  
The shadows are growing strong  
Let It burn! Let it burn! Let it burn!

When we finally kiss goodnight

**Ryou: Ohhhhhh groooooosss! KATANA!**

**Katana: (exhausted) What?**

**Ryou: (points out line)**

**Katana: (siiiiiigh mutters to self wile fixing it )**

When I finally win the duel  
How you'll hate going to the shadow realm!  
But if you'll beg me for your life  
I'll consider making you my slave!

The fire is slowly dying

**Ryou: KATANAAAAA!**

**Yami: Just finish it! She's had a metal break down…**

**Katana: (in back round rocking back and forth clutching head) butterfliiiiiiies BUTTERFLIES! O.O**

**Yugi + Bakura: (trying to calm her down) the butterflies are not here to kill you!**

**Ryou: (saaatre) Then you fix it!**

**Yami: (takes it scribbles on it) why Katana puts up with you is beyond me…(walks off )**

And, my slave, just to let you know  
I'm an idiot who….

**Ryou: PHARAOOOOOOH! (chases after him)**

**The Butterflies: Let It Burn! Let It Burn! Let It Burn! **

* * *

**Katana: Ummmmmmmmmm I have no comment besides...DON'T HATE MEEEE! I was trying to think of ways to make them funnier and I was kinda having troubles with this one and yeaaaaaah...By the way I (kurai nouyoku)am also Katana.Hope you liked it! Review!**


	6. jingle only not

Katana: I couldn't come up with anything for jingle bells soooo I did jingle bell rock...hope you don't mind which ever one requested this one heh heh (sweat mark)

* * *

Shadow realm, Shadow realm , Shadow realm rock  
Shadow realm Doom and Shadow realm gloom  
threatening and banishing up bushels of fun  
Now the shadow duel has begun 

Shadow realm  
Shadow realm  
Shadow realm rock  
Shadow realms grow in Shadow realm time  
Running and Screaming in Shadow realm Square  
In the darkening air!

What a Dark time  
it's the right time  
To Duel the light away  
Shadow realm time is a swell time  
To go crying in a one-slave sleigh  
Giddy-up Shadow slave  
pick up your feet  
torture around the clock  
Kicks and a-beating in the shadow realm  
That's the shadow realm

That's the shadow realm  
That's the shadow realm rock

* * *

Katana: This is pathitic! I'm being reduced to putting up adds! Any way i hope that you all enjoied it and don't forget to check out my other ficys before you go! 


	7. Joyonly DOOM!

Doom to the world! For I have come:  
let earth receive her King!  
Let every heart become mine!  
And heaven and nature sing.

Doom to the earth! The Shadows reign:  
let men their minds employ,  
while fire and floods, land slides and pains  
repeat the sounding gloom.

No more sun and sorrows grow,  
let thorns infest the ground:  
I come to make shadows flow  
far as the curse is found.

I rules the earth with shadows and slaves,  
and shall prove  
the pharaohs weak!  
and destroy him with his puzzle!.

* * *

Katana: is singing along Heh heh I really did this one just for kicks lol! Thank you to all who review! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Oh and I call the Darker half Ryou because thats what I'm use to, pluse Bakura mean Light, so yeah it doesn't actually fit lol!

Don't forget to check out my other fics! Bye!


	8. The end has come

I'm afraid dear friends and readers the well has run dry XP

I may perhaps continue this fan fiction latter when winter comes around again….

Thank you to all my Crazy Reviewers! I would very much like it if you would all read

My other stories and also would enjoy mail from you all giving me Idea and so on!

Hope you all had a bloody Christmas and a very twisted new year.


End file.
